The Adventurers
by falbreezy
Summary: Fiona is no longer a kid, she is 18 now. When Gumball asks for her to be her Queen, she doesn't understand, and says yes. She has like him for 4 years, why would she say no? She starts to change her mind when she begins hanging out with a certain king vampire more often. What are these feelings, and why can't she make up her mind! (Better than it sounds, totally Fiolee!)Please read
1. Tea with a Prince

**HI! This is my first Adventure Time fanfic, please go easy on me. If you like it, say something, if not, don't say anything. I don't own adventure Time, obviously, or the characters. So yeah.**

Fiona pulled the covers over her head, she didn't want to get up. This was the day she had feared all her life, the day that she would leave her adolescence: her 18th birthday. The adventuress shut her eyes tight, maybe if she thought hard enough she would be 14 again without a care in the world, she could get up and fight monsters all day with Cake and then go hang out with Marshall or have tea with Gumball. But that wasn't possible, she was now and forever would be considered an adult.

"Come on Honey, you're going to be late for tea. Besides, I have a little birthday surprise for you!" Cake walked into the kitchen as Fiona lazily rolled over and out from under the blanket. She had come to the conclusion that there was no way she could get out of this, she just had to suck it up and move on.

Cake came out of the kitchen with a plastic grocery bag in her hand, it made crinkly noises as she stepped. She set it down on the table and said "Now I know it isn't much, but I think you're gonna like it."

Fiona snatched up the bag and began to examine it. It had an image of a water sprite on the side and read "Elemental Ways: A Store For The Earth Inclined " What a dumb name, she thought, as she took out a little brown box covered in pictures of emotions. There was a smile, a frown, an angry face, a loving face, and a bunch of random unfamiliar faces.

"Go on, open it." Cake said, she was on the edge of her chair. Fiona fumbled with the wrapping before finally opening the box to reveal a piece of paper and a dull grey ring. The ring had a brass band and the 'gemstone' looked more like an old rock. A look of confusion spread across the adventuress' face as she unfolded the piece of paper. It had a bunch of different colors matched with different moods and emotions, there must have been hundreds of possibilities.

"Do you like it Sweetie? It's called a Mood Ring." Cake bit her lip when she saw Fiona's eyes start to water.

"I-I-I love it!" She burst into tears of joy as she tried it on, she didn't know what it was about the ring, but she thought it was one of the best gifts she had ever received. "Thank you Cake, I really do love it. I better get going now, though, you know how Gumball is, very punctual."

"Have fun Darling, and bring me back a muffin! Happy birthday!" Cake shouted at Fiona as she walked out the door. Her Hat was on crooked and she had a smudge of brown on her face.

Walking through the forest was always one of Fiona's hobbies, she liked how there was always something living and moving, it was never quiet. She tried to fix herself up for tea with Gumball, for some reason she always wanted to look her best around him, maybe it was because he was royalty? Or because he was older? Or maybe, just maybe, she lik-

A sudden movement behind her snapped Fiona out of her thoughts. She zipped around to see no one, but she knew better than to just continue walking. Slowly, she looked up. Above her head was the pale skinned trouble-maker known as Marshall Lee.

"You caught me! Now I'm it." A certain dark-haired vampire king chuckled as he floated back to the ground. "Just to let you know, I've only been following you for the entire time."

Fiona rolled her eyes. "Marshall Lee! What did I say about following me through the woods, don't you know that it's considered creepy?!"

"Just to let you know, I've only been following you for the entire time." He chuckled. "Creepy's my thing, Babe, what you getting all dolled up for?" He had an inquisitive look in his scarlet eyes.

"For your information, I'm not getting dolled up, I'm getting ready for tea. With Gumball." She turned away from him and started walking down the path again. "If you keep it up, I'm stealing your umbrella."

Marshall Lee tightened his grip on the polka dot umbrella in his hand, it was his only protection from the sun. "You'd have to get it from me first!" He teased, floating above her. "And by the way, you've got something on your face." He floated in front of her and leaned close to her face, before quickly wiping the brown smudge off her face. For a second he thought he saw her blush, but then she pushed him out of her way and marched off towards the candy kingdom. She'll like me some day, he thought, I just know it.

As Fiona approached the big gates of the candy kingdom, the marshmallow guards smiled at her. "Happy Birthday Fiona." They said in unison, before letting her pass.

"Thanks guys!" She forced a smile, everyone kept reminding her that it was her birthday. Why couldn't she just forget?

She walked down the pinks halls and tried to be quiet, she didn't want to be noticed. The adventuress turned the corner, looking over her shoulder to keep watch, when she bumped into someone.

"Fiona!" Prince Bubblegum's eyes bulged and he quickly put his hands behind his back, obviously trying to hide something. "You're early!"

"Yeah..." Fiona tried to look behind his back, but he quickly turned around. "Watcha hiding?"

"Nothing!" The Prince laughed forcefully, his face was turning red. "I mean, ummm, your birthday present. Yes! Wouldn't want you to see it before the ball tonight."

"Oh." Fiona sighed, everyone kept on reminding her. Whatever, she thought, she couldn't keep telling herself that she was still 17, there was no point, she had to face the facts.

"Follow me, we're having tea in a different place today." Gumball's stomach churned, she almost saw the ring. He had to be more careful.

(Marshall's POV)

Marshall Lee could clearly see the black box Prince Gumball was holding, and he hoped it wasn't what he thought it was. A pang of jealousy hit him as he thought about Fiona with Gumball, what if she liked him? He shook the thoughts from his head, that was impossible. She couldn't...

He followed them down the hall and to the right, where there was two big fuschia doors. The guards moved out of the way for the pair to pass, and Marshall quickly floated in before the big entrance was shut. The room looked like any other place in the candy castle, with the exception of a tall box hidden under a purple blanket. "Happy Birthday Fiona" Was written on it. Fiona gasped.

"You got me two presents?! That's totally mathematical!" She went over to pull the blanket off when Gumball grabbed her hand, she blushed.

"Fiona, now that you're 18, you can make your own decisions. You're an adult." Please quite reminding me, the girl thought, as the Prince carried on. "And what I'm about to ask you is a very big decision. I was originally going to ask you at your birthday ball, but I thought now would be a good time."

He got down on his knee, and Fiona turned Scarlet. Marshall felt like he was about to throw up, she would say no. She had to. "Fiona, we've been friends since we were babies, and over that time I have grown to like you more and more. And now, I ask you, Fiona the human, to be my queen." He opened the little black box to reveal one of the prettiest pieces of jewelry Fiona had ever seen. It had a platinum band, and was covered in little pink jewels. In the center was a huge white diamond, that verged on the edge of light blue. "I had it made specially for you." The normally pink prince was now red.

"I-I..." Fiona stood there, her words taken away from her. "It's beautiful. Gumball, oh glob." She started to cry. Gumball's heart sank when he saw the tears, he was about to shut the box when the adventuress hugged him and said "Yes."

"Do you want to try it on?" the Prince felt so relieved, he was worried for a second there. Fiona nodded, and he took her hand and slipped the ring on. That's when a different ring caught his attention. It looked like a "Is that a mood ring I see?"

The adventuress blushed, it looked so small next to her platinum one. "Yeah, Cake gave it to me."

Gumball smiled. "What does deep red mean?"

"Love." Fiona turned cherry red, and the Prince chuckled. That's when Marshall had enough. He turned visible and glared at Gumball.

"What do you think you're doing, Gumwad?" He hissed, and the Prince frowned. "She only just turned 18 today! She's not old enough to make these kind of decisions!"

"Am to!" The adventuress cut in. "What the glob are you even doing here Marshall! This is SOOO not algebraic." The way she spoke to him made the vampire king's heart sink. Why did he feel that way?

"No you're not!" Marshall turned towards the box with the purple sheet on top. "What's even behind this thing anyways?!" He pulled it off to reveal a crown, made for a queen. He stopped, envisioning Fiona wearing it. He felt like he had been stabbed, why did these thoughts hurt so bad! Without thinking he broke the glass encasing it and stole it, before flying out the window.

"Come back with that Marshall Lee! Quit throwing your temper tantrum." Fiona shouted, her voice was becoming distant. "What's your problem anyways?"

What is my problem, he thought. He then realized that his face was wet. With his empty hand he felt his eye, he was crying. It had been over a thousand years since that happened.

**Do you like it? Do you? Tell me, reviews= chapters**


	2. Oops!

**So, you guys thought that Fionna knew what Prince Gumball was proposing? Well, she didn't! It says it in the description! Sillies... She thought he was asking her to the ball. Get it, like "will you be my queen?" She thought that the ring was just a present. Lolololol. I'll explain more in this chapter. Anyways, read on!**

(Gumball's POV)

Prince Gumball was holding Fionna's hand as they watched Marshall Lee fly away with the crown, the Prince furrowed his eyebrows. Why does he always have to ruin everything good, he thought, life would be easier without him. He turned to who he thought would be his future wife, he was mistaken. The young blonde adventuress stood there, unaware of Gumball's true meanings. When she heard him say "be my queen," she thought he meant "be his date to the ball." She was way out of the ballpark on that one. If she knew his true meaning, she would probably freak out and runaway.

"So," She broke the silence. "You know you didn't have to get me a ring, I mean, it's just a dance." Gumball looked at her with a confused expression, before it hit him. She didn't know what the ring was for.

"Oh my glob!" His eyes bulged and his face turned bright red. "I-I... Fionna it was supposed to be a wediing ringgg!" He stuttered. The blonde girl made an expression of pure confusion, before she ran to the door.

"WHAT!? DUDE THAT IS SO NOT MATHEMATICAL!" She started to hit the door hard. "LET ME OUT!"

"Fionna it's a soundproof room, they can't hear us." She turned around and Gumball looked into her light blue eyes, tears started to form. She ran past him swiftly and headed towards the same window Marshall flew out of. She propped herself up and prepared to leave. The Prince grabbed her arm. "Fionna you're being rash. Please stop, we can talk this over."

"I WILL NEVER MARRY ANYONE EVER! I'M JUST A KID!" Gumball watched her leave, he wasn't worried about her falling, he was hurt.

(Fionna's POV)

Fionna walked along the edge of the castle walls, she could hear guards shouting at her from below. "What in the world are you doing up there!?" She ignored them, and carried on. She felt bad for what she said to Prince Gumball, but it was true. Sure, she did have an insane crush on him, but she would NEVER marry him.

The tears in her eyes were mainly due to the fact that she was an adult now, and she couldn't handle it. Being an adult meant no more night time adventures, and no more living with Cake. Being an adult meant more responsibility, something Fionna didn't want. Sure, it was her RESPONSIBILITY to protect the candy kingdom, and it was her RESPONSIBILITY to make sure her friends were ok, but that just came with being Aaa's greatest heroine. Being an adult came with a whole new set of them, a cajillion more, and that was SO not algebraic.

She skirted her way to the top of a window, before hanging her feet down. She then dropped down, once twice, three times, until her feet touched the ground. Now how am I going to get out without being seen, she thought, then it hit her. She would use a disguise! The adventuress pulled off her green back pack, unzipped it, and rummaged through it. She successfully came back out with a rope, sunglasses, and a towel. She had learned that you shouldn't go anywhere without a towel. (Note: Yes, that is a "Hitchhiker's Guide To the Galaxy" reference. ;) Back to the fic...)

Fionna wrapped the towel around herself like a dress and tied it up with the robe. Then, she pulled off her hat, and let her long blonde hair flow out. For the final touch, she added sunglasses. "There we go!" She smiled, and headed towards the gate.

"Who-who is that beautiful girl!" Donut chief's jaw dropped. Ewwww, Fionna thought, at least the costume works. The adventuress managed to make it all the way out the gate and into the woods. Walking down the mushroom path, she kept hearing the same "hickhick!" It was starting to get annoying so she pulled out her retractable sword.

"Show yourself!" Fionna always sucked at trying to sound fierce, what with her squeaky voice, but she was a force to be reckoned with. A little worm inched forward, it looked terrified. The blonde loosened the grip on her sword.

"Sorry Fiona the Human!" The worm's voice was even higher than the girl's, which she didn't think was possible. "I've had the hiccups for the week, but I think you scared them out of me!"

Fionna bent over and let the worm inch onto her hand, she was a pale green and wore a set of red glasses that were taped on one side. She had a little tuft of brown hair coming out of her head.

"How do you know my name little worm!" The adventuress smiled at the adorable little thing "And what's your name?"

"Well, everyone knows who you are! You're the strongest heroine in all of Aaaa!" The worm exclaimed, causing the human to blush a little. "Me? I used to be Princess Ria of the Nerds, but now I'm just a worm." She looked down, distraught.

"What happened!" Fionna felt bad, and wanted to know if she could help.

"Well, my sister, Lizi, was jealous of me. She wanted to have a kingdom, too, but she wasn't good enough at anything to become a princess. So, she decided it would be cool to go and visit the Enchanted market, where she bought a satchel full of magic dust. When she came to my kingdom for tea she sprinkled it on me and all my royal advisors, and we all turned into bugs. I'm sad to say that I'm the only one who made it to safety without being squished, the Duke was hit with a flyswatter by his own wife. Now she's ruling and the kingdom as a dictator and is ruining everything! She didn't even know what Doctor Who was!"

"Ok, ok, settle down." Fionna soothed the now fuming Princess/Worm/Thing. "I can handle this, I always love a good adventure. We can deal with this right after I talk to someone."

"Ok," Ria thought for a second. "Can I ride on your head, it sounds like a lot of fun."

"Sure!" The Adventuress laughed and put Ria on her head, before heading towards Marshall's cave.

(Marshall's POV 3)

Marshall strummed a few chords on his bass, he was still pretty bummed about what happened an hour ago. Quite being a wimp, he told himself, but as he looked at the crown in the corner, he couldn't help but to feel like he was getting stabbed in the heart.

_"Why do I feel this way_

_Feelings I can not say_

_Why won't they go away?_

_Are they here to staay_

_Every time I see that crown_

_I can't help but to feel down_

_I see the ring,_

_I see her frown_

_Why do I feel this way_

_Feelings I can not say_

_Why won't they go away?_

_Please don't be here to stay_

_I'm sucked in this portal_

_I'm in love with a mortal_

_Fionna, Fionna,_

_Why do you tease me?"_

He finished the last word of his song and sighed, it was going to be a long day. "Knock-Knock!" Marshall looked up, someone was at the door. He got up and pulled a shirt on, before looking through the mail slot. It was a pretty blonde girl with flowing hair. She wore sunglasses and was wrapped a light-blue towel, on her head sat a rather strange looking worm. Marshall made sure his hair was perfect before opening the door.

"Hey," He smirked, his expression was a mix of carelessness and boredom. "what brings a pretty girl like you to my house."

"Marshall!" She wrapped her arms around him, taking him by surprise. When he caught the scent of vanilla and grass he knew who it was: Fionna. "I'm so sorry for what happened! Why were you so upset?"

"Well-I-I..." The vampire king blushed, Fionna's arms. "I thought you were getting married to that Gumwad. You can do so much better than that!"

Fionna laughed at the nickname. "Let me explain everything." They sat down on the red sofa and the adventuress described everything that had happened in the last hour or so, including Ria's story. She ended with "And that's why we should return the crown at the ball."

"Do we have to!? I would much rather help out this little worm!" He pleaded, and Ria gave him a glare. "I really don't want to see that Gumwad again."

"This little worm has a name!" Ria shouted from above. "Besides, I would love to go to a ball! I need to work on my social skills."

Marshall picked up the green worm and leaned close to her. "Why aren't you cute," He said, causing her to blush a little. "but don't you want to be turned into normal again, so you can look your best at the ball?"

"Well, I guess... but it isn't my choice, it's hers." They both looked at Fionna, who sighed.

"Ok, ok! We can go visit the Ice queen and fix you up." She smiled. "It will be *dramatic pause* totally MATHEMATICAL!"

**Yay! Next chapter is going to be even more algebraic, as Fionna would put. I thank you to all the people who review, it kept me going. If you like it, please review. When you hit that follow button type up what you think for me. Remember, reviews= chapters!**

**Love,**

**falbreezy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, and welcome to the 3rd chapter of 'The Adventurers' Thanks for all the feedback, I really enjoy writing this. :) Can you tell me what you think of nerd princess? I just couldn't resist adding an OC, and I think she's pretty cool. I also am going to make a surprise king, and want you guys to tell me what you want his name to be! First 3 pm's or reviews with a name are the winners! (p.s. he's the king of the hipsters :D) If you spot anything unusual in this, it's because my dad went through and changed a bunch of words. I don't know if I found them all, but I stomped out most of them. Have fun reading!**

**(p.p.s. this is going to be a long, fluffy chapter, chocked full of amazing fiolee for your enjoyment!)**

(Fionna's POV)

"We're off to see the Ice Queen, the terrible Ice Queen of Aaa!" Fionna skipped as she sang a bunch of random songs, Marshall smirked at her, he liked it when she sang.

"F-I-O-N-N-A!" Ria held on with all her might to the girl's bunny hat. "Q-U-I-T-E S-K-I-P-P-I-N-G!"

The adventuress stopped in her tracks while Marshall Lee laughed, he apparently was getting entertained by this.

"Thank YOU! AHHH!" The vampire king picked up Fionna and shook her up and down, just to see the worm's expression. "QUITE THAT YOU EVIL BLOOD-SUCKING PARASITE!"

"Thanks for the compliment Maggie-the-Maggot." The vampire chuckled, infuriating the princess.

"I am not a maggot!" She shrieked, making Fionna plug her ears. Marshall Lee lifted Ria off of the hat and started throwing her up and catching her. "I can squish you so easily." He said with a mischievous grin.

"Try me loser! I could take you down any day."

Fionna finally grew tired of the two bickering, it'd been like this for five whole minutes. Why couldn't they just get along? "I've had enough of you two arguing like little children!" The blonde scolded, she now had two sets of eyes on her. "If you continue I'm going to make you Apologize!" Marshall hissed when he heard the word.

"Vampires don't say sorry!" He sounded like a little kid begging for a toy. Fionna pinched his ear and put Ria back on her head, before dragging him towards the ice castle. While they were walking the adventuress remembered something she was meaning to ask Marshall.

"Hey Marshall." She looked down at the vampire she was dragging behind her. "What's with that song you were singing a while back.

"What song?" He pretended like he didn't know what the girl was talking about.

"The one you played right before I knocked, I thought I heard you say my name..." She thought harder, trying to remember the lyrics. "It was like: Fionna, Fionna, something something tease."

The vampire king turned scarlet as he tried to figure out a way to respond. "I have no idea what you're talking about, and even if I did, I wouldn't tell the bear-girl who's pulling me by my ear."

Fiona completely disregarded the last part of Marshall's statement. "Maybe it was the forest sirens. Yeah... those guys are always causing trouble." A certain worm looked between the two and smiled, she knew everything.

(Ria's POV.** Ok, guys, I'm trying out this OC. She's not that important, but I just want to test some things. Tell me what you think...**)

Being a worm isn't as bad as it's made out to be, it has it's perks. One them is the ability to go unnoticed while you snoop through people's stuff, such as Marshall Lee's journal. Ria had inched down Fionna's back and into the vampire's pocket while they were talking, and received a very tempting looking notepad. The front page read "IF YOU DARE READ THIS I WILL FIND AND SEND YOU TO THE FIERY DUNGEONS OF THE NIGHTOSPHERE!" The worm flipped the page anyways and read the latest entry...

Dear Journal,

This is Marshall Lee, King of the Vampires. There's something that's been bothering me lately, it's a feeling. Every Time I'm around this one girl my heart skips a beat and my stomach starts to flutter, it's weird. The last time I felt this was with my ex, Ash, but it went away after she sold Hambo. Today I did something I haven't done in a thousand years, I cried. It was because of that stupid gumbutt, why doesn't he love me like I love him? Running off with that stupid Fionna... **(Ha! Gottya! That's not what happened, just wanted to fool you. Here's what it really said...**) It was because of that stupid gumbutt, asking Fionna to be his queen. Why? She's so young? She can't... I can't... I think I'm in love...

-Marshall Lee

When Ria read this she threw the book on the ground and squealed, she couldn't help it, the princess always loved a good intellectual drama, she was already doing the math inside her head. Carry the one and multiply by 3, she though, that equals two boys and one girl. All of a sudden a large cold hand picked her up harshly.

"Ouch! Watch it parasite!" She yelled in pain.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE AND WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Marshall had his demon face going on.

"Gosh! All I was doing was calculating how many kids you guys will have!" Both human and vampire turned red when she said this. "Man, I didn't know you were so mushy..." Marshall threw the worm on the ground and was about to step on her when an invisible force pushed him back.

"Hey, now. It's not nice to kill people. Well, unless I'm the one doing it!" The Ice Queen laughed at her own joke, and was surprised when no else did. "C'mon guys! You know that was funny, eh?" She wiggled her eyebrows.

"Ice Queen, we were just looking for you! We need your help with something." Fionna said, taking the Queen aback.

"Wait a minute." She said, smile across her face. "Why would I want to help you, if you never help me? You always take the babes for yourself, blondey." The Queen winked at Marshall and he gagged.

"You can go to the ball with Bubblebut!" The vampire offered, and Ice Queen grinned widely. Fionna glared at him, yes, she was a little bit weirded out by the Prince's act a few hours ago, but that didn't change the little butterflies the got when she was around him.

"NO!" She yelled, Ice Queen and Marshall stare at her incredulously. "I mean, sounds g-great." Fionna swallowed hard.

"Ok, it's a deal. Now what do you want!"

Ria inched towards the Queen and looked up. "Hello, I am Ria, Princess of the Nerds. I was recently turned into a worm by my sister, and I ask to be turned back, your majesty."

"Ooooh! This nerdy worm chick has a way with words, that's the way to talk to a queen." The Ice Queen scooped Ria up in her hands. "I have something back in my kingdom to help you." She summoned a giant icy cloud and got on. When Fionna tried to get on she shoved her away. "Uh uh girl, fly with vampire boy or something." Once again she winked at Marshall, who made a fake puking noise.

"What am I going to-" Before the adventuress could finish Marshall had his arms wrapped around her waists. She started to blush bright pink as they flew towards the ice castle.

(Marhsall's POV)

Marshall Lee held Fionna close to him, so that he could hear her heartbeat. He'd never had one, and liked the way they sounded and felt. Thump-thump, thump-thump. It was rhythmical, a steady beat. He loosened his grip on the human a little bit, he thought he was smothering her, but when he did so she just squeezed him tighter.

"Don't let me go!" She said, slightly freaking out. Wow, he thought, Aaa's greatest hero is afraid of something.

"I'll never let you snow." He assured her, and rested his chin on her head, causing the girl's cheeks to turn red. Marshall smiled, making her blush was his favorite game.

When they made it to the ice castle, Marshall felt kind of sad. He like flying through the air with the little bunny girl, she was so warm. He touched the ground and was surprised when Fionna didn't let go. He chuckled, "Fionna, we're on the ground. I know I'm sexy, but can you let go, you're suffocating me."

"Actually, vampires don't need to breath, that's why they can spend eternity underwater." Ria corrected him, and Marshall glared.

"Follow me guys." Ice Queen led them into her house and down a long, cold hallway. Fionna shivered, and the vampire put his arm around her neck. She looked up at him and her stomach did a flip, the same feeling she got with Gumball... NO, she told herself, MARSHALL LEE IS AN EVIL BLOODSUCKING VAMPIRE.

"It has to be here somewhere..." The queen rummaged through and old dresser drawer, sending newspapers and pictured flying. One them had Marshall Lee on it... "GOT IT!" Ice Queen held up an old onion triumphantly. "Now all you have to do is eat a little bit of the peel." She handed a tiny bit of onion to Ria, who held it away from herself like an old piece of garbage.

"I don't like onions!" She whimpered. Marshall swiftly took a bit of onion and shoved it in the worm's mouth, faster than you could say "what the glob bro!"

"WHAT THE MESS?!" Ria looked down at herself as she slowly changed, a bunch of multicolored sparkled floated around her. She grew two legs and her skin turned back to the shade it was originally, her hair grew longer and POOF! A medium height brunette with colorful eyes stood where the worm originally sat. Her hair was braided and she wore brown shorts and a shirt with a mummy on it that read "Hipster Mummy: I was walking dead before it was mainstream."

"Woah! That was so mathematical!" Fionna went up and poked Ria. "You're so pale."

"I choose to." The princess pulled her arm away. "Want to see something totally algebraic?"

"YES!" The adventuress watched attentively while Ria slowly turned into, herself? She now had blonde hair and blue eyes, and looked exactly like Fionna. "What the glob?" The adventuress stared at 'herself'

"It's a magic power us nerds get!" She said proudly. "It makes cosplay SO much easier, and this isn't even our best power. We can read 100 pages a minute and type faster than anyone in all of Aaa!"

"That sounds so cool! I can't wait to go to your kingdom!" The sharp edge of the candy crown poked into Fionn's back. "But we have to return this first..."

"Oohh! The ball! What should I wear, how should I do my hair?" She Ice Queen stared at herself in a mirror.

"Just throw something on! We've got, like, 30 minutes until it starts!" Marshall looked down at his watch.

"Don't worry guys, I've got you handled!" Ria started twisting her hands around all weird like, causing a light green mist to form. Then, she threw something at both girls.

"Cough! WHAT THE! Cough!" Fionna was coughing uncontrollably. When the mist cleared, Marshall was staring right at her. "What?!" She yelled, before realizing it too. She was wearing a puffy pink ball gown, white gloves, and a glistening silver tiara. She tried to step forward, but it was so hard to walk in.

"A little bit girly, but it looks nice on you." Marshall turned his head sideways and Fionna came at him with her fist. She swung at him, but missed and fell right into his arms. "Look guys! I have my very own damsel in distress!" The adventuress swung again, and this time she hit.

(Gumball's POV)

Fionna wobbled into the ballroom with Ria, Marshall, and the Ice Queen. The Queen had been staring at herself in a mirror ever since nerd princess fixed her up. "I'm so beautiful." She kept muttering, even though she still was old and wrinkly. Ria was wearing a light green dress intertwined with bits of white fabric, she had ditched the glasses for the evening and had twirled her braid into a bun.

From across the room Prince Gumball saw them, and blushed when he saw Fionna. She's gorgeous, he though, I didn't even think she would come after what happened this afternoon. The brunette standing next to her caught his attention, she was pretty in a girl-next-door kind of way, and her dress was brilliantly crafted. The prince doubled over when the group came walking towards him, especially he saw Marshall Lee and Ice Queen. He shivered, what was Fionna doing, hanging out with them?

"Gumball, we came to return this." The adventuress handed him the crown. "I'm so sorry for the way I reacted earlier, I hope you can forgive me?" She smiled, she really was sorry, but for some reason her stomach wasn't reacting the same way it did when she was around the prince. She didn't really... care...

"Of course." The prince smiled, but on the inside his heart hurt that she didn't feel the same way. Then he turned to the brunette, who's eyes strangely changed colors. "Who's your friend?"

"My name is Ria, Princess of Nerdfighteria island." She glanced up, her look of boredom changed to absolute astonishment. "Oh my god! Bubba? It's been so long!"

Prince Gumball was taken aback, then he remembered her. They use to hang out when they were kids, making machines and doing experiments together. Until her sister, Lizi, forced her to stop, in fear that they were becoming too close. She went by Riannon back then. "Riannon! Long time no see, dear friend. I can't wait to show you my recent experiments, they're so mathematical. Did I mention that you look great?" Fionna stared at the two in amazement, she had never seen the Prince look so happy. For a strange reason, though, she wasn't jealous, not even one bit.

"May I have this dance?" Marshall smirked at her as the music slowed.

"Sure! That would be algebraic!" He wrapped his arms around her and led her into a waltz. The butterflies came back.

**I hoped you guys liked it! It turns out that maybe Gumball has hope for love after all ;) The next chapter is going to be full of adventure... and fiolee! So stay tuned. Hopefully this wasn't messed up too much, tell me what you think! Remember, reviews= chapters!**

**(p.s. you can submit your hipster king name now!)**


End file.
